1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to short-rise vehicle lifts for use in lifting cars and trucks for service to the tires, wheels, brake systems and suspensions thereof, and more particularly, to a short-rise lift apparatus which is convertible between a pad-type configuration and one incorporating lift arms engageable with frame-type vehicles.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A conventional short-rise, pad-type vehicle lift includes a low profile frame to which a platform is connected by a plurality of parallel arms pivotably connected between the frame and platform. An example of such a device is presently marketed as the Model QL-60 QUICKLIFT brand lift, offered by Gray Automotive Products Company.
This vehicle lift includes a hydraulic piston-and-cylinder arrangement connected between the frame and platform for moving the platform between a lowered position in which the overall height of the lift apparatus is less than 6 inches, and a raised position in which the platform is lifted to a height of as much as 25. The platform includes an upper surface on which a plurality of pads are secured so that as the platform is raised beneath a vehicle, the pads engage the body of the vehicle and lift it to a desired working height. Thus, the weight of the vehicle is distributed over the large contact area presented by the pads.
Lifts of this conventional type find particular application in use with vehicles of a uni-body construction in which the body is formed without a separate frame. However, approximately 20% of the vehicles presently available in the United States still employ a frame-type construction in which a separate chassis or frame is provided on which an external body is fitted. For example, many pick-ups, light trucks and sport utility vehicles are still constructed of a frame-type design.
Pad-type lifts are of little utility in lifting frame-type vehicles because vehicle frames are commonly situated near the center of the vehicle inside the reach of the platform pads, and components of the vehicle frequently extend below the height of the frame and are of a strength insufficient to support the weight of the vehicle if engaged directly by the pads of the platform. Thus, it is necessary for a garage servicing both types of vehicles to employ a plurality of separate types of lifts.